1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device that compensates IR-drop of a supply voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display uses pixels which emit light from organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each diode emits light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. Displays of this type offer numerous advantages including fast response speed and low power consumption.
Each pixel includes a driving transistor that provides current to an OLED, which causes the OLED to emit light with a grayscale level based on image data. In order to emit light, a supply voltage and data signals are provided via distribution lines in the display. A voltage drop (IR-drop) occurs on the distribution lines to cause degradation in image quality. Also, a lower supply voltage and data signals having lower voltages may affect the amount of current flowing through the driving transistors of the pixels, and also may degrade long range uniformity of the display device.